


A little closer

by Llixale



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 09:26:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15070175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llixale/pseuds/Llixale
Summary: After "The disaster Con" Anthony, Sebastian and Tom decides to spend some time together.





	A little closer

**Author's Note:**

> I usually don't write about real people so consider that work totally fictional, I don't imply anything about this happened and there's nothing really that explicit, just in case.  
> Enjoy.

As soon as he could, Anthony was out of the scene. Resisting the urge to run, cap low on his face, he wanted to get his stuff back in the dressing room and get back to his hotel as soon as possible. He repeats to himself not to let any of it get to him but how could he not? He tries to control his anger, this is all that he is supposed to do anyway, let people degrade him (in public no less) and smile. It was one thing to play decoration during a panel, it was another to be Acknowledged only to then get rude comments.

In the grand scheme of things, he knew he was receiving his share of good vibes and love too and sometimes, like today, he needed to keep it in mind like his life depended on it.

That kind of negativity was LIKE tiny blades hitting on the rope of his mental wellbeing slowly, threatening to cut it one day. People thought they were giving him the advice of the century when they were saying things like “grow a thicker skin”. Because apparently, your strength as a person is only equal to the amount of rudeness you could bear before snapping.

Maybe tomorrow he will see things in a lighter way but now, he just wanted to go away and put some distance between him and these “questions”

It takes him only a couple of minutes to take his stuff, call the car and get out of the building. Some fans are waiting there, head perking up at the sight of someone coming out. He can see some eyes opening and smiles bloom. He smiles back, waving a little. By the second person excusing themselves for some of the comments he got (even if they weren’t the ones making them), he feels glad he is only very lowkey on social media. “You have fun on the internet tonight” echoing in his head.

Thinking of the devil, guess who is already in the backseat of his car when he opens the door, carefully hidden.

“I knew you would disappear right away.”

“Yeah, sorry, I needed a break.” Anthony responds. The driver is not paying attention to them and is driving to Anthony’s hotel. He has no idea how Sebastian could beat him to the car or why the driver let him in.

“What’s the program for the rest of the day?” Sebastian asks, trying to get more comfortable and half checking his phone.

“Going back to my hotel, eat something nice, dunno. Why are you in this car anyway?”

Sebastian put his head against the window, his fingers tapping against his thigh “Can I tag along?”

Anthony opens his mouth to answers but thinks better of it. He feels it, his heart loud in his chest. “It’s a friendship” he reminds himself not for the first time. “Do as you want” he answers, not missing the slight grin of the other man. He let the moment go to his “do not open” box, a list of moments between him and Sebastian that makes him ask question.

The conversation is easy. It always is between them. He finds it funny since they don’t really have the same personality but for some reasons it works. An easy friendship after years of knowing each other. Worse, he started craving Sebastians presence and attention in a way that went a little deeper than that.

He knows, when they arrive at the hotel, that he won’t drink one drop of alcohol tonight. He doesn’t want anything putting him at risk of letting something slip through. He doesn't know what he could reveal but it doesn't seems good anyway.

Unfortunately, the second the door is closed behind them, he feels arms around him and a body behind his.

“It was kind of a mess earlier” Sebastian says right next to his ear making Anthony shivers and squirm out of reach, laughing and touching his ear.

“Man, don’t to that” he says smiling wide “but yeah, it was. Glad this is over”

He goes to the little kitchen and the fridge, retrieving two small can of coke and throwing one of them to Sebastian.

“Sorry, I just…I just wanted…I don’t know” he says looking kind of confused which was making things weirder.

“Are you okay Seb?”

“Yeah, yeah, it’s just, uh, sorry, can we forget it? I didn’t want to make you feel uncomfortable, I shouldn’t have hugged you”

Anthony frowns not really sure why Sebastian is that embarrassed.

“It’s cool, I was just surprised, I mean, we don’t usually hug all that much, it’s stupid, come here” he says, already motioning, arms wide open, making a little show to de-dramatize the situation. Turns out, it’s as much for Seb as it is for him because it’s the first time they just do it “for themselves” and not in front of an audience. Maybe this is why it feels so intimate. He can feel Sebastian’s head on his shoulder, so close to his neck that it’s almost a reflex to bring his hand on the other man head, grazing his scalp slowly. It's natural.

“That’s nice” Sebastian mutters against his shoulder “Relax, your heart is beating so fast…why is it beating so fast?”

“Because I’m living the dream, do you know how many people would kill me to hug the Winter Soldier?”

Seb laughs openly, breaking the hug and punching his shoulder “don’t call me that dude, if you start to forget the distinction between fiction and reality too and want me to call you “the Pigeon”…”

“How dare you! It’s the Falcon, first of all”

“Is that what people call you in bed? “Oh Pigeon, yess, come on Pigeon, flap your wing on my tits, it’s so gooooddd” he mimics, escaping Anthony who tries to make him shut up. “Do they give you bird seeds if you make them come?”

Anthony grabs a couch pillow and hits Sebastian with it “you’re so nasty, the visuals alone are killing me. and no, “people” do not call me that since i only have sex with my wife”

Sebastian smile dies a little “Oh”

“What do you mean “Oh”?”

“Nothing” he answers, turning his head away.

“Sure Seb, come on, tell me”

“I am just surprised, that’s all. It’s none of my business”

Anthony goes back to the kitchenette were his can is still waiting for him. He takes a gulp, look at Sebastian with a hard look “What’s up with you? If there’s something you want to say, do it, don’t give me that crap”

Seb makes a face, letting Anthony knows that he regrets what he had said and hopes that Anthony lets go. Instead, Anthony just crosses his arms and raises an eyebrow.

Three soft knocks get them out of the thick air, Anthony turns to go to the door, opening on a pouting Tom.

“Dude! You just disappeared! I wanted to talk to you. I was lucky my manager knows yours and told me where you were staying tonight. Oh, am I interrupting by the way?”

Anthony is so shocked he just stands there, looking at the young man in front of him. What the hell IS Holland doing here? He isn’t sure what he is supposed to do but it would be rude letting him stand outside the door like that so he just moves slightly and Tom enters with a smile.

“Sebastian?! That’s where you were too? Come on guys, it’s not nice to leave me alone like that, you should have told me you were going out”

“We are not going out, in fact we are staying in tonight” Seb answers way too easily to Anthony’s taste. Did he just invite himself to stay the night?

“Awesome, can I stay?” he asks, giving puppy eyes to Seb who shrugs, then to Anthony, walking straight back to him “please?”

“Don’t you have more interesting stuff to do than hang out with two old men?”

“Hey” Seb shouts “I’m not old”

“I think tonight will be interesting enough” Tom answers mysteriously. Anthony is a little lost but answers a low “okay”, closing the door again and hoping nobody else decides to drop by.

Thinking about the Con again, Anthony sees it as an opportunity to clear some things between them. After offering a drink to Tom (Iced tea), he addresses the point directly.

“Tom, I was wondering…We never really talked about it and I want to be sure we are on the same page here, do you feel like we took some jokes too far on you? Like, maybe we bullied you or something?” he says, his throat squeezing a little.

Seb is frozen against the couch, looking at Anthony in shock.

“No, I mean, at first I didn’t know you, nor did i know anybody really, but you seemed cool and you helped me a bunch of times.” He stops, thinks more before carrying on “I know we don’t hang out and don’t know each other all that much but I want to. That’s why I’m here. What happened today wasn’t cool, and I wanted you two to know that I don’t think you're lame or bad or whatever”

Anthony feels embarrassed but the first step was the hardest already “I know it’s not your fault at all, don’t worry. And I seriously think that you’re going to do great things. I’ll still lay off some of the jokes thought, I don’t want people coming for my throat” he laughs to himself.

“Today was kind of weird but if you need anything, you can count on us” Sebastian offers “Maybe you could teach Mackie some proper clap back since a lot of them are falling flat” he adds to Tom with a wink.

It’s with a hand on his heart that Anthony says “You little shit” without any heat and earning him a grin from Sebastian.

It’s more relaxed then, some sort of pressure gone, even if Anthony questions himself for caring that much about people who should be co-workers only. People he could only see a couples of weeks a year and nothing more. But Tom got that energy and that twinkle who makes Anthony want to tease him and protect him at the same time.

He already know he cares about Sebastian, the man could ASK him to train to go to the moon together and he would say yes. But Seb doesn’t need to know that because he may want to try one day and Anthony doesn’t think his wife would take “I’m going on the moon with my friend Sebastian” very well. He doesn’t blame her.

“Look at these pictures from the Con” Tom shares, showing them pictures after pictures, and gif and videos. One of them catches Anthony’s attention.

“You really did wriggle those little pancakes of yours in my face man!”

Tom immediately take offense “What? I don’t have a flat ass, look” he gets up, shows his back and put both hand under to emphasize.

Sebastian blushes, Anthony smiles, just a little condescending “Well you got the flatter booty in here”

“No one among us would dare challenge you on that, oh grand Master of the bubble butt” Sebastian says to Anthony, motioning him to show them the goods “Come on, I know we aren’t worthy but show us the glory, Anthony”

Tom is chanting “Booty! Booty”

As if it was a monumental effort, Anthony gets up, turns and shake his ass, earning him “wooo” and claps. “I know, I know, I got it from my mama”

It feels good, making them laugh. Being silly without fear of coming across misunderstood.

“And see, Tom, you’re the more flexible, which can be handy in some situations” he adds, not even pretending to hide what he means by that. Tom nods in all seriousness, glad that someone is pointing it out.

“And in what domain are you besting us Seb? You can’t say hair” Anthony teases.

“Well, it’s easy” Sebastian answers with the biggest flirtatious grin he can provide “I got the biggest cock”

Tom is shocked, but looks at Anthony and Sebastian, eye to eye, trying to hold on their laughter longer than the other one. Anthony lips are trembling and Sebastian seems to have a hard time keeping his cheeks low.

“Maybe we should check then” Anthony proposes, making Seb break first. He misses the approving nod Tom does, but something about Seb changes like a switch suddenly on.

Whatever passes in his head, it ain’t innocent by the way he says with confidence and a lot of seduction “Oh? You don’t need that kind of childish pretense to see my dick Anthony”

Maybe they smile at each other for too long because Tom suddenly exclaims “I KNEW IT!” making the two men look at him, one in surprise, the other with victory in mind. Tom is pointing at Sebastian, then Anthony, then back to Seb.

“You know...what?” Seb asks patiently.

“You two are banging! I knew I wasn’t hallucinating. I know you were careful but you seriously were eye fucking sometimes. That’s why I asked to be paired with you two today, I wanted to see it myself”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Anthony breathes weakly, his mind suddenly blank.

“Don’t worry, I won’t say anything, I like men too! I mean, I’m bi, so I know how it is. Your secret’s safe”

Sebastian is laughing behind his hand, while Anthony almost drop his can before he puts it away.

“We are not “ banging” and none of us like men either” he answers, seeing the crash in slow motion.

“Well, actually…I sort of do” Sebastian confesses, making Anthony blink several times.

Tom realizes that Anthony not only wasn’t into men but didn’t know that Sebastian was.

This is awkward.

“Are you both kidding me?”

Tom and Sebastian look at each other before answering “no”

“You got a problem with that Mackie?” Sebastian challenges, even if he knows that there’s no way his friend would secretly be a homophobe.

“Now, don’t insult me. You just never said anything and Tom just came out because he thought we were having an affair, can I be a little shocked for five minutes?”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t want to mess up like that…I…I had the wrong idea, I’ll go” he says uneasy, grabbing his coat already. Sebastian gives a look to Anthony, the man just shrugs because “what the hell is going on” and Sebastian gets up to grab Tom by the shoulder “Can I talk to you for a minute Tom?”. Before Tom can respond, he is dragged into the bedroom, the door shut behind them.

The more Anthony waits, the more anxious he gets. “It's fine” he repeats to himself, “Everything’s fine”. HE knows there’s alcohol in the room but no, he won’t touch that, instead, he puts the tv on and waits.

It takes a little more than ten minutes for Tom and Seb to come out of the bedroom. Anthony can’t decipher what their faces mean.

“I think we are going to go” Seb says.

“What? No. Why?”

He scratches his head “Tom and I realized that we were both kind of wrong about some things and it would be weird now.”

“What? Can you please tell me what all of this is about? Guys?”

Seb doesn’t look ready to say anything but Tom doesn’t have the same kind of filter “We both thought that you were attracted to men and…you know” he admits. Motioning with his hand and looking at Sebastian who is blushing like hell.

“No I don’t, just be direct, I’m not going to run away”

“Well, we're kind of crushing on you. You’re handsome” Tom says with a serious face.

Anthony can’t help but laugh “You two? Attracted to me? I mean…you two? Really? Like, the two of you? You sure about that? I don’t believe that. Is this a prank?” he can’t stop talking. Saying how this is nonsense and they are lying and there's a hidden camera or something. Sebastian takes a deep breathe, walks straight to Mackie and puts the palm of his hand on his cheek, making the other man shut up immediately, then brings his face closer slow enough for Anthony to say no.

He doesn’t.

He answers the kiss naturally. It feels so good he isn’t even the one who break it.

“Are you sure you don’t like men?” Sebastian asks with a mix of compassion and fear in the voice.

Anthony can’t answer, he just looks as his friend takes two step back while Tom takes his place. It's with a very weak voice that he says “I’m almost twice your age!”

“Well, I never called someone Daddy but there’s a first to everything I guess”

“Daddy?!” Anthony only got the time to strangle himself with the word before lips are on his and during four seconds, it’s clear that he doesn’t answer the kiss. When Tom moves to stop, he feels a trembling hand on his arm. Not pushing him away but not stopping him either. He isn’t sure.

“You guys are demons” He manages to say, not sure how he feels about the kisses and the way Tom seems genuinely happy.

Sebastian approaches him again, this time pressing himself against his back “So, about that check of my cock…”

One week and four days.

that's how long it takes for Anthony o process what had happened between Sebastian, Tom and him. Not only that night, but the next day as well. Something in him feels different, a little like not noticing a color until now. He should freak out, he should try to forget even maybe, but it doesn’t feel bad. Of course, he had talked to his wife (keeping some details too himself), after all, she was his best friend too and they always tried to be honest with each other’s.

They had just finished dinner and he is about to wash the dishes when his phone vibrates in his pocket.

A simple text “I got something to tell you. Can we meet in two days?” from Sebastian. He bites his lips.

“Yeah, where?”

**Author's Note:**

> Edit - Thanks to the very patient Catateme9 for correcting my errors, I'll try to improve my english :)


End file.
